camrenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sisters
Lauren pojawiła się w naszym domu, kiedy skończyłam piętnaście lat. Ona była o rok starsza i zbyt zamknięta w sobie. Nigdy nie poznałam szczegółów tego, jak trafiła do rodziny zastępczej i nawet nie znam ich teraz. Pomimo tego, że zamieszkałyśmy razem w innym mieście, by móc studiować, dziewczyna nic mi o sobie nie mówi. - Lo? Chcesz kolację? - wołam cicho, mając świadomość, że doskonale mnie słyszy. Nie pamiętam kiedy zamieniłyśmy więcej niż kilka słów na pożegnanie czy powitanie. Nie ukrywając szatynka od zawsze mi się podobała, ale sama nie miałam odwagi zacząć tego tematu. Kiedy odpowiada mi głucha cisza, wzdycham i idę prosto do pokoju dziewczyny. Widok, jaki zastaję sprawia, że zastygam w miejscu, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Lauren trzyma w dłoni swojego penisa, lekko poruszając na nim palcami, ale gdy mnie zauważa, natychmiast wciąga bokserki. - Camz? Co ty tu robisz? - schodzi z łóżka, stając naprzeciw mnie, przeczesując włosy w zdenerwowanym ruchu. - W-wołałam c-cię - sapię cicho, ledwo posługując się swoim głosem. - Nie bój się - mruczy, układając dłoń na moim policzku i głaszcze go lekko. Wtulam się w jej rękę, spoglądając jej w oczy. - Przepraszam, Camz. Taka się właśnie urodziłam - marszczę lekko brwi, nie rozumiejąc za co tak właściwie mnie przeprasza. - Jesteś piękna, Lo - mówię, przytulając ją mocno, kiedy zauważam łzy w jej oczach. - Nie płacz - ocieram jej policzki. - Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć? Postaram się zrozumieć. Kiwa lekko głową, wciągając na siebie również dresy, a potem siada na łóżku, a ja wygodnie moszczę się na jej kolanach. *** - Dlatego też oddali mnie do rodziny zastępczej - wzdycha cicho, a ja przeczesuję delikatnie jej włosy. - I tak odsyłali mnie raz tu, raz tu. Aż w końcu trafiłam do was - spuszcza wzrok. - Nie przejmuj się niczym, Lolo - mruczę, przyciągając ją bliżej do siebie i składam czuły pocałunek na jej czole. - To już przeszłość. Teraz zaczęłaś nowe życie - miziam jej kark, a dziewczyna nieznacznie unosi głowę w górę. Przesuwam palcami po twojej szczęce, uśmiechając się lekko. - Lo? - Hm? - spogląda na mnie niepewnie, zagryzając wargę. - Twój przyjaciel wbija się w moje udo - uśmiecham się szerzej, a zielonooka rumieni się, odwracając wzrok. - Przepraszam - mruczy słabo, starając się mnie zepchnąć ze swoich kolan. - Nie - obejmuję ją za kark, spoglądając w jej cudowne tęczówki. - Wypadałoby pomóc ci skończyć to, co zaczęłaś - uśmiecham się łobuzersko i w przypływie odwagi napieram na jej usta. Zaskoczona dopiero chwilę później oddaje pocałunek, układając niepewnie dłonie na moich biodrach. Uśmiecham się i łapię za jej koszulkę, pozbywając się jej tak szybko jak to możliwe. Dziewczyna nie pozostaje mi dłużna, aż obie jesteśmy nagie. Układam się na poduszkach, ciągnąc Lauren za sobą i obejmuję ją nogami w talii. Chwytam powoli w dłoń jej penisa, poruszając na nim lekko palcami. Dziewczyna skomli w moje usta, a chwilę później się ode mnie odrywa, by móc spojrzeć w moje oczy. - Jesteś pewna, Camz? - pyta niepewnie, wyraźnie się stresując. To dla nas obu będzie pierwszy raz, ale wiem, że jestem gotowa zrobić to z nią. - Tak, Lauren - głaszczę ją po szczęce. - Tylko z tobą. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się delikatnie i całuje mnie czule, nieśmiało ujmując w dłonie moje piersi. Pomrukuję cicho z przyjemności, kiedy szatynka zaczyna bawić się moimi sutkami. Wypycham klatkę piersiową do przodu, żeby być jeszcze bliżej niej. Szybko wykorzystuje okazję, sunąc ustami na brodawkę i pieści ją delikatnie. Jęczę na to, wplątując palce w jej włosy i całkowicie poddaję się słodkiej pieszczocie. Chwilę później moja druga pierś zostaje obsypana takimi samymi liźnięciami, a zielonooka masuje delikatnie moją łechtaczkę. Coraz głośniejsze jęki wypadają z moich ust, kiedy szatynka przyspiesza ruchy palców, a moja dłoń pompuje jej przyjaciela. - Wejdź we mnie, Lo - mruczę, ocierając się cipką o główkę jej penisa. Lauren skomli cicho, a jej członek drży w mojej dłonie, kiedy na czubku pojawia się trochę ejakulatu. Spogląda na mnie niepewnie, zagryzając wargę i bardzo powoli wsuwa się we mnie. Zaciskam palce na jej ramionach, czując na początku szczypiący ból. Lauren zastyga we mnie, dając mi chwilę na przyzwyczajenie się do jej rozmiaru. Kiedy ból ustępuje, wypycham biodra, łapiąc z dziewczyną wspólny rytm. Drapię Lauren całe plecy w przyjemności, wyginając się w łuk, a zielonooka nieznacznie przyspiesza ruchy. Czuję coraz szybciej zbliżający się orgazm, dlatego zaczynam całować szatynkę po szyi, wiedząc, że w tym miejscu jest bardzo wrażliwa. I faktycznie to działa, bo po kilku pchnięciach ciepła sperma rozlewa się we mnie, a ja dochodzę na jej przyjacielu. Obie opadamy na poduszki, oddychając szybko. Lauren chowa twarz w moją szyję, mrucząc cicho, kiedy wplątuję palce w jej włosy i przeczesuję je delikatnie. Uśmiecham się na to i całuję ją czule w czoło. - Kocham cię, Camz - mówi cicho, składając drobne pocałunki na dole mojej szczęki. Mój uśmiech stopniowo się powiększa, aż zagryzam wargę. - Całym swoim serduszkiem. - Kocham cię, Lolo - przytulam się do niej mocniej. - I już nigdy nie spojrzę na ciebie jak na siostrę.